


Хобби

by Gierre, WTF_StarWars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_StarWars/pseuds/WTF_StarWars
Summary: Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierreTM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193





	Хобби

Ситовы вуки не отличали понятия «изгнание» и «самая отвратительная дыра в Галактике». Когда он говорил, что собирается «немного подумать» и «взвесить все», он не думал, что окажется посреди болота в окружении гигантских лягушек, мух размером с кулак и вони, всплывающей вместе с подозрительными пузырьками из недр планеты. 

На Дагоба не было чистой воды, приличной еды, кто-то все время пожирал кого-то еще и сопровождал это массой неприличных звуков. Во всяком случае, Великий Магистр пытался убедить себя, что издаваемые фауной звуки — свидетельство процесса питания. Мало ли чем занимались лягушки с мухами в свободное время.

Кроме нехитрой, но весьма шумной и вонючей фауны на Дагоба была уморительная флора. Скурить ее, впрочем, не удалось, зато она стала неиссякаемым источником курьезных ситуаций, связанных с перемещением по местности. 

Йода ненавидел Дагоба, вуки, галактическую навигацию, а в особенности — самого себя за то, что в расстроенных чувствах не захватил запасной кораблик. Даже захудалый шаттл пригодился бы. Но нет, как учить юнлингов, так Великий Магистр твердит о равновесии, гармонии, спокойствии и других страшных вещах, а как самому отправиться в «самую отвратительную дыру в Галактике», так это мы в первых рядах.

Самым печальным в его ситуации было даже не это. Великая Сила, чтоб ей провалиться, позволяла чувствовать присутствие Сидиуса, чтоб ему икалось, даже на Дагоба. Сидиус об этом, конечно, не знал (если Великий Магистр допускал в сознание мысль, что Сидиус в курсе, ему хотелось напиться из ближайшей лужи и весь день смотреть мультики по низкорослых покрытых мехом существ, пожирающих другие виды), но все равно понимание, что противник победил и продолжает здравствовать, было отвратительно и мерзко.

Так проходили годы. Лягушки квакали, мухи жужжали, листья и лианы норовили выскользнуть из-под ног, болото выпускало обильные газы и делилось подозрительной информацией о живущих в нем существах, а Великая Сила транслировала Йоде настроение Императора по мере того, как события в Галактике развивались. Везде, за исключением «самой отвратительной дыры».

Поначалу Йода убеждал себя, что подобное наказание как раз подходит для простофили джедая, который проглядел у себя под носом владыку ситов. Но уже на второй день он понял, что выбрал себе казнь не по проступку. Растянутая на десятилетие процедура могла свести его с ума в любой момент, а безумный Магистр, прыгающий по деревьям на необитаемой (он надеялся) планете, представляет нешуточную опасность для случайных путников.

Из-за нехватки развлечений, а еще потому что в ходе медитации зловещий хохот Сидиуса становился отчетливее звуков жизнедеятельности всех взятых вместе болот на Дагоба, Йода принялся искать себе хобби. Сначала высадил небольшую клумбу. И даже организовал забор. Но за ночь клумба разрослась до его импровизированной кровати и попыталась задушить, так что больше подобных экспериментов в области садоводства он не проводил. 

Вторым хобби стал кукольный театр. Йода выстругал из вяло сопротивляющейся древесины фигурки джедаев, долго думал над сюжетом, потом разрыдался и утопил всех. Последней он топил фигурку Дарта Сидиуса и тихонько прислушивался к Великой Силе, но единственный эффект, который произвела эта выходка, свелся к очередному «бульк» от болота. 

Наконец, Йода занялся картографией. Он решил, что как первый поселенец обязан разведать все о планете, чтобы передать эти сведения другим, когда они (разумеется, а как же еще?) прибудут сюда, чтобы организовать крупнейший мегаполис с закусочными, спа-салонами и возможностью спать где-то еще кроме камней и веток. 

Внося на карту участки территории вокруг места высадки, он убедился, что не может убедить себя в различиях даже теперь, спустя год отсутствия какого-либо общения и занятий. Увы, Дагоба был одинаково скучен здесь, там и в двух километрах к югу. Дерево, камень, вонючее болото. 

И все же Йода был не каким-нибудь захудалым путешественником, он был Великим Магистром, а это означало, что оптимизм вел в его крови жизнь даже более бурную, чем симбионты-мидихлориане. Как еще руководить Орденом, где каждый второй норовит перейти на Темную Сторону, а если не норовит, так лучше б уж сам ушел туда, потому что ну какой от них толк?

И вот, вооруженный палкой в одной руке и оптимизмом — в другой, Йода отправился на экскурсию по Дагоба. Он решил, что должен найти нечто значимое, и уже тогда составлять список мест. Что хорошего описывать серую вонючую бесконечность? Наверняка здесь найдется что-то хорошее.

Хоть что-то.

Так он набрел на пещеру. Она была большой, но Йода давно привык, что все двери, окна, помещения и любые архитектурные сооружения, а также большинство природных кажутся ему большими. Он был в пять раз ниже среднестатистического Магистра и только умение размахивать мечом, как маленький взбесившийся дьявол, мешало ему полностью разочароваться в своем организме. Поэтому Йода, передохнув немного после долгого перехода, вошел внутрь.

Он увидел его.

ЕГО!

Дарта Сидиуса. Злодея, погубившего все, что веками строили коммерсанты Республики, убеждая себя в необходимости политики как института регулирования пересекающихся интересов. Короче, погубившего демократию. И заодно Орден Джедаев, а это уже было личным оскорблением. И хотя Великий Магистр ощущал полную ответственность за произошедшее, сейчас ему отчаянно захотелось набить мерзавцу морду. Он закричал и ринулся вперед, нанося палкой смертельные раны заклятому врагу. Враг отмахивался, закрывал лицо руками и жалобно кашлял. Йода все бил и бил, вот хрустнула челюсть, вот в воздух полетели ужасные зубы сита, разумеется, черные и зловещие. Вот зазвенел сустав, а потом что-то щелкнуло, и Дарт Сидиус, потешно схватившись за колено, упал на землю.

Окончательно осмелев, Йогда пнул его ногой в живот и заорал:

— Это тебе за Винду! Это тебе за Квай-Гона! Это тебе за Скайуокера! А это... — он размахнулся палкой что было сил и ударил, метя в голову, — за мою мамочку!

Ощутив могущество Светлой Стороны, Йода так увлекся, что мутузил беднягу до самого вечера. Устав, он посмотрел на лежащую в луже крови, слез и напоминавшей содержимое болот Дагоба жидкости фигурку. 

Дарт Сидиус тихонько стонал. 

— Ты же мне кажешься? — на всякий случай, уточнил Йода.

— Фам-то как думаеф? — прошамкал изувеченный сит и закашлялся, изо рта потекла багровая слюна с ошметками того, что наверное раньше было внутри пожилого организма. Оно кусочками улеглось на поверхности пещеры и вызвало у Йоды чудовищную смесь тошноты и желания найти поблизости сковородку. 

— Это хорошо, — сказал Великий Магистр. 

— Пофему? — спросило создание, вызванное смесью галлюциногенных газов, вытесненным супер-эго Великого Магистра и фантазией автора.

— Значит завтра будешь как новенький, — Йода расхохотался тоненьким голоском и, приплясывая, побежал наружу. 

Вопрос с хобби был решен надолго.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
